Don Kichot z La Manchy/K4/15
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy O tym, co się wydarzyło w gospodzie, i o wielu innych rzeczach, godnych wspomnienia. — Doprawdy, mości kapitanie — rzekł Fernand do niewolnika — opowiadanie twoje było równie miłe i zajmujące, jak sama historia, co do mnie, tyle w tym opisie przygód twoich, tak nowych i zadziwiających, znalazłem przyjemności, że chętnie słuchałbym go, a słuchał ciągle. Kardenio i wszyscy obecni, obsypywali go takimiż grzecznościami i tak uprzejmie i szczerze ofiarowali mu się z usługami swymi, że kapitan nie miał dość słów na dziękowanie im i Bogu składał hołdy, że mu tylu przyjaciół zesłał w nieszczęśliwej dobie. Don Fernand oświadczył mu nadto, że jeżeli zechce pójść z nim, to uprosi brata swego, margrabiego, aby był ojcem chrzestnym Zoraidy, a sam oporządzi go i postawi w możności powrócenia do kraju rodzinnego bez wstydu i odpowiednio zacności i zasługom jego. Niewolnik dziękował wszystkim serdecznie, ale się wzbraniał przyjąć ich uprzejmości. Dzień zaczynał się już chylić ku wieczorowi, a gdy noc nadeszła, zajechała przed gospodę kareta, konwojowana przez kilku jezdnych, którzy zażądali tu dla niej noclegu. Odpowiedziano, że cała gospoda jest zajęta. — Ale może się znajdzie chociaż kawałeczek miejsca dla jego miłości pana audytora? Usłyszawszy ten tytuł, gospodyni zakłopotana odrzekła z uniżonością: — To jest, proszę pana, ja chciałam powiedzieć, że łóżka wszystkie zajęte, ale jeżeli jego miłość pan audytor ma własne z sobą, o czym nie wątpię, to mu swojej izby ustąpimy. Zaraz przeto wysiadł z karety człowiek poważny, po którego długiej sukni i zawiniętych rękawach poznać można było, że piastuje godność audytora. Prowadził za rękę młodą panienkę między piętnastoma a szesnastoma laty, po podróżnemu ubraną, ale tak zgrabną, tak ładną i miluchną, że wszyscy w gospodzie aż zdumieli i jednogłośnie okrzyknęli, że piękność jej w niczym nie ustępuje piękności Doroty, Luscindy i Zoraidy. Don Kichot, jak tylko ujrzał wysiadającego audytora, zaraz doń przemówił. — Mości panie, możesz śmiało wejść do tego zamku i przebywać, jak ci się długo spodoba; jest on może przyciasny i nie dość w żywność zaopatrzony, ale niewygody są niczym dla rycerzów i ludzi uczonych, mianowicie, gdy im, jak tobie, mości panie, towarzyszy piękna dziewica, dla której nie tylko zamków bramy stają otworem, ale skały nawet się rozstępują i nikną, a góry uniżają się, by im drogę torować. Wnijdź przeto, mościwy panie, do raju tego, gdzie znajdziesz gwiazdy godne słońca, które z sobą wiedziesz, zastaniesz męstwo i rycerskość w całym ich blasku i piękność w najwyższym szczycie doskonałości. Audytor, zdumiony przemową Don Kichota, zaczął mu się pilnie przypatrywać, podziwiał postawę jego i ruchy, i miał już na nowo zwrócić nań swoje obserwacje, kiedy Luscinda, Dorota i Zoraida, uprzedzone przez gospodynię o przybyciu cudnie pięknej dziewicy, wyszły na jej spotkanie i obsypały ją tysiącem uprzejmych grzeczności. Don Fernand, Kardenio i pleban składali jej również wytworne hołdy i audytora tak grzecznościami obładowali, że sam już nie wiedział, jak na świecie stoi; ogłuszony, zmieszany, zafrasowany tylu naraz komplementami, wszedł do gospody, kłaniając się ciągle na prawo i na lewo i nie wiedząc, co ma odpowiedzieć. Miarkował jednak, że muszą to być ludzie dobrego urodzenia, ale twarz, postępowanie, ubiór i wzięcie się Don Kichota tak go z tropu zbiły, że w głowę biedak zachodził. Po wielu a wielu grzecznościach obustronnych uradzono nareszcie wzajemnie, że damy wszystkie razem spać będą w jednej izbie, a mężczyźni, jako ich opiekunowie i obrońcy, nocować będą na dworze. Audytor zgodził się chętnie, aby córka jego (młoda panienka była jego córką) poszła z tymi damami; ona też na to z całego serca przystała. Z kawałka gospodarskiego tapczana i połowy łóżka audytora panie urządziły sobie posłanie, jak było można. Niewolnik nasz od pierwszej zaraz chwili, jak spojrzał na audytora, uczuł w sercu jakieś szeptanie, że to musi być brat jego. Podszedł więc do jednego z jezdnych, co mu towarzyszyli, a wdawszy się z nim w rozmowę, rozpytywał o nazwisko i miejsce urodzenia dygnitarza. Służbowiec odpowiedział, że się pan jego nazywa Juan Perez de Viedma, jest licencjatem i pochodzi, jak słyszał, z miasta jakiegoś w górach Leonu. Słysząc to niewolnik nasz, utwierdził się jeszcze mocniej w przekonaniu, że audytor musi być bratem jego, którego ojciec na drogę naukową przeznaczył. Uradowany takim zdarzeniem, wziął na bok Don Fernanda, Kardenia i plebana i opowiedział im wszystko, zaręczając, że audytor jest jego bratem. Służbowiec powiedział mu nadto, że jedzie do Meksyku na wysoki urząd; że panienka towarzysząca mu, jest jego córką, a matka jej umarła, wydając ją na świat i zostawiła mężowi wielki majątek, którego jedyną dziedziczką jest córka. Radził się ich niewolnik, jakby wypróbować, czy go odepchnie, czy też przyciśnie do braterskiego serca, widząc go tak biednym. — Czekajcie, czekajcie — odezwał się pleban — ja to biorę na siebie, ja go wypróbuję, mam jakoś nadzieję i po minie pana audytora widzę, że to człowiek nienadęty i niegardzący biednymi. — Z tym wszystkim — odrzeknie niewolnik — nie chciałbym mu dać poznać od razu i tak wprost, wolałbym to jakoś zręczniej zrobić. — No, no, raz jeszcze ci powtarzam, kapitanie — rzecze pleban — zostaw tę rzecz mojej głowie, a obaczysz, że wszystko ślicznie ułożę. W tej chwili podano wieczerzę. Wszyscy zasiedli do stołu, nie było tylko kapitana, bo nie chciał przyjść, i dam, które wieczerzały w swoim pokoju. W czasie wieczerzy pleban, zwracając się do audytora, tak mówić zaczął: — Mości audytorze, jakem był w Konstantynopolu, gdzie parę lat w ciężkiej przesiedziałem niewoli, miałem tam towarzysza tego samego nazwiska, co wasza dostojność. Był to dzielny żołnierz, jeden z najtęższych oficerów hiszpańskich, ale ile dzielny i szlachetny, tyle też był nieszczęśliwy. — A jakże się nazywał ten oficer? — zapytał audytor. — Nazywał się Rui Perez de Viedma, a pochodził z jakiegoś miasta w górach Leonu. Opowiadał mi dziwne rzeczy, co mu się wydarzyły z ojcem i braćmi, tak dziwne, że gdyby mi to kto inny mówił, to bym tę historię policzył do bajek, które baby plotą przy kądzieli. Mówił mi, że ojciec jego, bojąc się, żeby nie roztrwonił fortuny, bo był człowiekiem bardzo szczodrego serca, rozdzielił ją między trzech jego braci i niego, dając im rady godne Katona. Towarzysz mój obrał sobie zawód wojskowy i w krótkim czasie tak się w nim odznaczył, że własną zasługą i męstwem jedynie doszedł do stopnia kapitana piechoty, a pierwszy wakans na regimentarstwo patrzył już na niego. Ale w tej właśnie stanowczej dla siebie chwili, kiedy najwięcej sobie szczęścia rokował, ono najstraszniej odwróciło się od niego. Krótko mówiąc, stracił całą karierę razem z wolnością w pamiętny dzień bitwy pod Lepanto, gdzie tylu niewolników wolność odzyskało. Ja zostałem jeńcem pod Goulette i potem po różnych kolejach znaleźliśmy się razem u jednego pana w Konstantynopolu. Stamtąd on poszedł do Algieru, gdzie przechodził przygody tak zadziwiające i tak niesłychane, że doprawdy cudownymi można by je nazwać. Tu pleban opowiedział pokrótce historię kapitana i Zoraidy. Całemu temu opowiadaniu audytor przysłuchiwał się z taką pilnością, że nigdy w życiu lepszym nie był audytorem. Historię tę wszakże urwał pleban w punkcie, kiedy korsarze francuscy złupili co do nitki biednego kapitana i biedną Mauretankę; co się potem z nimi stało, powiedział, że nie słyszał i że nie wie, czy się dostali do Hiszpanii, czy też korsarze zabrali ich z sobą do Francji. Kapitan, ukryty tuż obok, słyszał każde słowo plebana i śledził pilnie wrażenia, jakie sprawiało na jego bracie. Ten zaś, widząc, że ksiądz skończył opowiadanie, westchnął głęboko i ze łzami w oczach zawołał: — O, panie! gdybyś ty wiedział, jak ważna dla mnie jest wiadomość, którą mi udzieliłeś i jak ona blisko serca mego dotyka! Za najlepszy dowód niech ci służą te łzy, które mi z oczu wyciska, mnie, com tak z powołania zahartowany do powagi i roztropnej obojętności! Ten dzielny kapitan, o którym mówiłeś, to rodzony brat mój starszy, który, idąc za popędem duszy szlachetnej i umysłu męskiego, obrał zaraz chwalebny zawód żołnierza. Jak ci to sam opowiadał, ojciec nam rozmaite powołania do wyboru zalecał; on, dzielniejszy sercem ode mnie i młodszego brata, pełen ducha wzniosłego, obrał drogę najcięższą, ale najchlubniejszą. Ja poszedłem drogą nauki, na której Bóg, praca moja i usilność, doprowadziły mnie do godności, którą teraz piastuję. Młodszy brat osiadł w Peru i tak się tam wzbogacił, że nie tylko zwrócił ojcu i mnie udział, który wziął z majątku, ale przysyłał nam tyle pieniędzy, że ojciec miał ich aż nadto do zadowolenia wrodzonej sobie szczodroty, a ja z łatwością przy ich pomocy odbyłem nauki i bez trudu zyskałem sobie pozycję, którą dziś posiadam. Poczciwy ojciec nasz żyje jeszcze dotąd i modli się bezustannie do Boga, ażeby mu dozwolił raz jeszcze przed śmiercią widzieć ukochanego syna starszego. I dziwna rzecz, doprawdy, że człowiek tak rozumny i dzielny, jak brat mój starszy, od chwili, jak wyszedł z wojskiem, nic a nic dotąd o swoim losie nam nie doniósł i o los rodziny ani się zapytał. Mój Boże, gdybyśmy wiedzieli o jego niedoli, to pewno by nie był potrzebował tej cudownej łaski, co mu wolność wróciła. Ale jakże się lękam, czy jej znów nie utracił przez tych niegodziwych korsarzy! Kto wie, może podli ci ludzie zgładzili go, żeby sobie łup zapewnić i na zasłużoną karę się nie narazić! O! myśl ta wszelką radość zabija w mym sercu na zawsze. O, drogi bracie, gdybym się tylko mógł dowiedzieć, gdzie ty jesteś, nie szczędziłbym niczego, ażeby ci iść w pomoc w nieszczęściu. O! któż powie staremu ojcu naszemu, że ty jeszcze żyjesz, a choćbyś jęczał w najgłębszych lochach w Berberii, jego bogactwa razem z mymi i brata młodszego musiałyby cię stamtąd wydobyć! A ty piękna i szlachetna Zoraido! czemuż nie mogę ci się wywdzięczyć za dobrodziejstwa, bratu memu świadczone! Czemuż nie mogę być świadkiem świętego duszy twej odrodzenia? O, jakże byłbym szczęśliwy, gdybym cię mógł do ślubnego poprowadzić ołtarza i oddać w małżeństwo temu, któremu, jak i nam, tyle szczęścia zgotowałaś. Audytor wymówił te wyrazy z tak przejmującym uczuciem boleści i rozrzewnienia, że wszyscy obecni do żywego nimi wzruszeni zostali. Pleban, widząc, że mu się tak powiodło, nie chciał dłużej wytrzymywać audytora, wstał od stołu, poszedł po Zoraidę i wziąwszy ją za rękę (a za nią poszły zaraz Dorota, Luscinda i córka audytora), poprowadził ją do kapitana, i tego zabrawszy z sobą, z obojgiem zbliżył się do audytora. — Otrzyj łzy swoje, zacny panie — rzekł — oto przyprowadzam ci twego brata ukochanego i tę bratową, którą widzieć tak pragnąłeś, oto kapitan Viedma, a to piękna Mauretanka, której tyle zawdzięcza. Widzisz, do jak smutnego stanu doprowadzili ich rozbójnicy francuscy; ale Bóg to dopuścił, aby otworzyć pole twojej szlachetności. Kapitan rzucił się natychmiast w objęcia brata, a ten, popatrzywszy nań chwilę i poznawszy w nim brata, objął go za szyję i ściskali się tak serdecznie, tak obfite łzy radości leli, że całe towarzystwo wstrzymać się od płaczu nie mogło. Niepodobna powtórzyć, co do siebie dwaj bracia mówili; trzeba sobie wyobrazić, co ludzie uczciwi a kochający się szczerze mogą czuć w podobnej chwili. Opowiadali sobie na przemian i prędko rozmaite koleje i przygody życia, a za każdym słowem powtarzali sobie zapewnienia przyjaźni i uczuć braterskich. Audytor porzucał brata, a zwracał się do Zoraidy, całował ją w uniesieniu, oddawał jej cały majątek, prowadził do córki i jej całować ją kazał. To znów piękna dziewica chrześcijańska i nadobna Mauretanka nie mogły się wyrwać z objęć wzajemnych i widokiem nieopisanego rozrzewnienia łzy znów całemu towarzystwu wyciskały. Don Kichot ze swej strony patrzył na wszystko uważnie, ani słowa nie wyrzekł i wszystkie te wypadki przypisywał chimerom błędnej rycerskości swojej. Dwaj bracia, wyściskawszy się i wycałowawszy do woli, przepraszali towarzystwo, które znów ze współczuciem swoim się oświadczało. Po skończonych grzecznościach stron obu, audytor z kapitanem uradzili, że pierwszy odprowadzi ostatniego do Sewilli, a tymczasem dadzą znać ojcu o jego powrocie, ażeby jak najprędzej zjechał na chrzest i ślub Zoraidy, audytor bowiem musiał się spieszyć, żeby się zabrać z flotą, wyjeżdżającą do Indii. Wszyscy podzielali niewysłowioną radość kapitana ze szczęśliwego spotkania brata i słów im nie stawało, żeby mu to wypowiedzieć; ale że już było późno, rozeszli się nareszcie wszyscy, chcąc użyć spoczynku przez resztę nocy. Don Kichot ofiarował się, że będzie strzegł zamku, żeby go nie napadł jaki olbrzym lub inny tego kalibru rozbójnik, wiedziony żądzą posiadania wielkiego skarbu piękności, które się tam znajdowały. Znajomi dziękowali mu za to bardzo i opowiedzieli audytorowi, kto jest Kawaler Posępnego Oblicza, z czego wielce był uradowany i wypalił piękny komplement Don Kichotowi za siebie i za córkę. Jeden tylko Sancho wśród powszechnej radości rozpaczał, że panowie tak długo spać się nie kładą; gdy nareszcie dostał pozwolenie od pana na spanie, legł sobie wygodnie i lepiej od innych na kulbace osła swojego, co też drogo przypłacił niezadługo, jak to wnet zobaczymy. Damy poszły do siebie, mężczyźni rozkwaterowali się gdzie i jak kto mógł, a Don Kichot wyszedł z gospody na stróżowanie koło zamku, jak to przyobiecał. Głęboka cisza panowała wokoło, kiedy nad samym rankiem damy zbudzone zostały prześlicznym śpiewem, wszystkie przysłuchiwały się w uniesieniu, ale szczególniej Dorota, która już czas jakiś nie spała, kiedy Klara Viedma, córka audytora, w jednym z nią łóżku leżąca, spała jak najęta za dwie. Śliczny głos odzywał się raz z podwórza, to znów z innej strony. Panie były bardzo ciekawe, kto to mógł tak śpiewać i kiedy koniecznie dowiedzieć się chciały, Kardenio zapukał we drzwi do nich i zawołał: — Panie! jeżeli nie śpicie, posłuchajcie cudnego śpiewu młodego mulnika. — O, słuchamy go dawno — odpowiedziała Dorota — i unosimy się nad jego głosem. Chłopak, co skończył piosnkę, to nową zawodził; Dorota nadstawiła pilnie ucha i podchwyciła śpiewkę: Jestem miłości żeglarzem I na głębokich jej toniach, Płynę bez nadziei steru, Nie widząc portu żadnego. Płynę za gwiazdy promieniem, Którą postrzegam w oddali; Ona świetniejsze ma blaski, Od każdej z gwiazd Sanitura. Nie wiem, dokąd mnie prowadzi, Choć niepewną płynę drogą I cała dusza w mym oku Bez troski pogląda na nią. Ostrożność, tchnąca przeszkodą, I uczciwości przesada Są chmurami, które kryją Tę gwiazdę przed moim wzrokiem. O Klaro! gwiazdo błyszcząca, Choć mnie twój promień pożera, Lecz gdy zagaśniesz na niebie, Duch mój zagaśnie na ziemi. Dorota, która dotąd nie budziła pięknej Klary, w tym miejscu piosnki chciała z nią podzielić tę prawdziwą przyjemność, trąciwszy więc z lekka parę razy i zbudziwszy ją, rzekła: — Przebacz mi, moje miłe dziecię, że ci w śnie przeszkadzam, ale czynię to dlatego, żebyś miała przyjemność usłyszenia tak pięknego głosu, jakiego pewnie w swoim życiu nigdy nie słyszałaś. Klara jeszcze rozespana nie zrozumiała słów Doroty i prosząc, żeby je powtórzyła, zaczęła słuchać. Lecz jak tylko głos doszedł jej uszu, doznała tak gwałtownego trzęsienia, jak gdyby ją opanował silny napad febry i tuląc się do Doroty, rzekła: — Ach, pani! dlaczegóż mnie obudziłaś, daleko byłoby lepiej dla mnie, żebym nie była słyszała tego nieszczęśliwego śpiewaka. — Jak to, moje życie, czyż nie wiesz, że ten, co tak pięknie śpiewa, jest mulnikiem? — Nie, nie — odrzekła Klara — jest to człowiek wyższego stanu i urodzenia, który tu nie bez celu przybył, i wyznam ci pani szczerze, że obecność jego nabawia mnie jakiejś niespokojności. Dorota, mocno zdziwiona podobną mową młodej panienki, rzekła: — Nic nie rozumiem, co mówisz, moja śliczna, wytłumacz się jaśniej i opowiedz mi, kto to jest ten śpiewak nieszczęśliwy, co cię tyle kłopotu nabawił? O, zaczyna znów, warto go słuchać; później mi opowiesz. — Kiedy tylko ci się podoba — odpowiedziała Klara i uszy sobie zatkała obu rękami, żeby nie słyszeć piosnki śpiewaka, a on śpiewał dalej: O słodka nadziejo moja, Ty zwalczasz na mej drodze niepodobieństw tamy, Niech promienna droga twoja Obejmie czucia moje w złote złudzeń ramy. Niech nie trwoży twego oka Przepaść jak grób otwarta i jak grób głęboka. Bo rzadko ludzie nieczuli Po szlachetnych podbojach triumfem się wieńczą I nigdy szczęścia nie czuli Ci, którzy zamroziwszy w sobie krew młodzieńczą, Nie staczając walki z losem, Chcą iść w życiu za słabym nieczynności głosem. Bo miłości upory, Zwyciężyć mogą nawet niepodobne trudy, Więc i ja doczekam pory, W której zwalczywszy szczęścia zwodnicze ułudy, Z ziemskiego cierpień kraju Na szczyt czystych rozkoszy wedrę się do raju. Śpiewak nareszcie ucichł, a Klara znów żale rozwodzić zaczęła; Dorota, ciekawa do najwyższego stopnia, przypomniała jej, że przyrzekła opowiedzieć historię śpiewaka. Przycisnąwszy się bliziuchno do Doroty i ustami ucha jej dotykając, żeby Luscinda, w drugim łóżku leżąca, nic nie słyszała, Klara zaczęła opowiadanie: Śpiewak ten jest synem magnata aragońskiego, który mieszka w Madrycie naprzeciw domu mojego ojca, nie wiem, gdzie młodzian ten, będąc jeszcze studentem, mógł mnie zobaczyć, czy to w kościele, czy na przechadzce, czy gdzie indziej, bo u nas okna zawsze były zamknięte''(...) u nas okna zawsze były zamknięte'' — Należy tu wspomnieć, że w Hiszpanii w owym czasie nie znano jeszcze szyb. i żaluzjami zasłonięte, koniec końców zakochał się we mnie i dał mi to poznać i zrozumieć, jak mógł, przez okno, z którego tak czułymi gestami do mnie przemawiał i tyle łez wylewał, że aż mnie litość brała. Przywykłam do niego, uwierzyłam mu i zaczęłam go nawet kochać, sama nie wiedząc, czego ode mnie żąda. Najczęściej, mówiąc do mnie na migi, kładł rękę na ręce, dając mi do zrozumienia, że chce się ze mną ożenić. Ja także bardzo bym tego chciała, ale nie mając matki, sama jedna, nie wiedziałam, jak sobie w tym wszystkim począć; zostawiłam więc rzecz, jak była, sama najmniejszego kroku nie robiąc. Czasami tylko, jak ojca nie było w domu, podnosiłam trochę firanki i żaluzje i pokazywałam mu się cała, a on tak był z tego uradowany, iż zdawało się, że zwariuje. Nadszedł nareszcie rozkaz wyjazdu ojca mego; dowiedział się o tym, ale nie ode mnie, bo ja nigdy z nim mówić nie mogłam. Tak się widać zmartwił, że mocno zachorował i w dzień odjazdu nie mogłam go widzieć, ani pożegnać oczyma. Drugiego dnia podróży, kiedyśmy wjeżdżali do gospody w pobliskiej stąd wiosce, spostrzegłam go przed bramą, przebranego za mulnika i tak dziwnie odmienionego, że nigdy bym go nie poznała, gdyby mi nie stał ciągle na myśli. Zdziwiłam się niezmiernie, widząc go, ale razem i ucieszyłam. On zawsze patrzy we mnie jak w tęczę, przed ojcem tylko się kryje i udaje przy nim, że mnie wcale nie zna. Przyznam się pani, że wiedząc teraz, że za mną tak goni i że z miłości piechotą drogę odbywa i tyle cierpień ponosi, ja ledwo nie skonam ze zmartwienia i gdzie on tylko się obróci, ścigam za nim oczyma. Nie wiem, co on ma w tym, żeby tak za mną gonić, i nie pojmuję, jak mógł wyrwać się od ojca, który go szalenie kocha, bo jest jego jedynym dzieckiem, a do tego niezmiernie miły, co sama, widząc go, osądzić będziesz mogła. Wreszcie wszystko to, co śpiewa, jest jego własnym utworem, o! bo on ma wiele dowcipu i słyszałam nawet, że układa wiersze. Ale pani, muszę ci powiedzieć, że ilekroć go widzę lub słyszę śpiewającego, zawsze jestem w okropnym kłopocie, żeby ojciec go nie poznał i nie wpadł na jakieś podejrzenie. Nigdy z tym biednym młodzieńcem nie mówiłam i dwóch słów, przyznam się wszakże, że zdaje mi się, iż nie mogłabym żyć bez niego. Otóż, kochana pani, wszystko, co ci mogę o tym śpiewaku powiedzieć, którego głos tak cię zachwycił; widzisz więc, że to nie jest mulnik, ale, jakem ci już powiedziała, syn magnata hiszpańskiego. — Dość tego, moje dziecko — odrzekła Dorota, całując ją stokrotnie — dość tego i nie troszcz się więcej, bo spodziewam się, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze i tak czyste uczucia muszą być koniecznie szczęśliwym uwieńczone skutkiem. — Niestety! pani — odpowie piękna Klara — jakiegoż skutku spodziewać się można, kiedy ojciec jego jest tak bogaty i na tak wysokim stanowisku, że moje uważać będzie za zbyt niskie dla swojego syna? On nigdy nie zezwoli na ten związek, a bez jego wiedzy ja bym znów za nic w świecie na to nie przystała. Tego tylko pragnę, żeby powrócił do domu; może, nie widząc go więcej i oddalona tak wielką przestrzenią od niego, doznam ulgi w cierpieniu, chociaż zdaje mi się, że i to lekarstwo nie będzie skuteczne. Nie wiem doprawdy, co się to w tę sprawę wmieszało i co nas popchnęło na tę drogę, nas, co jesteśmy tak młodzi, bo on nie ma jeszcze szesnastu lat, a ja, jak ojciec mówi, za kilka dopiero miesięcy skończę trzynaście. Dorota nie mogła się powstrzymać od uśmiechu, widząc taką prostotę w biednej dziewczynce i tak miły dziecinny sposób wyrażania się. — Śpijmy jeszcze trochę, moje dziecko — rzekła — dzień niezadługo zabłyśnie, a Bogu zostawmy o tym wszystkim staranie. Usnęły niebawem i wszystko znów pogrążyło się w milczeniu, oprócz córki gospodyni i Maritorny, które, znając dziwactwo Don Kichota, umyśliły mu wypłatać jaką sztuczkę, podczas gdy nasz rycerz, uzbrojony od stóp do głów i na koniu, zajęty był gorliwie strażą zamku. W całym domu nie było okna, które by wychodziło na zewnątrz, była tylko dziura w murze, którędy słomę do stajni wrzucano. Z tego to punktu córka gospodarza i Maritorna spostrzegły Don Kichota na koniu, wspartego niedbale na swej kopii i wydającego co chwila głębokie i bolesne westchnienia, jak gdyby był bliski wyzionięcia ducha. — O Dulcyneo z Toboso! — mówił tonem cierpienia i miłości — królowo wdzięków, nieprzebrany zbiorze względności i rozumu, skarbie rozkoszy i powabów, święty składzie wszelkich cnót, przykładzie i prototypie wszystkiego, co jest piękne, użyteczne i przyjemne na świecie! Co byś też myślała o niewolniku swoich wdzięków, gdybyś go zobaczyła w tej chwili, z takim zapałem na tyle wystawiającego się niebezpieczeństw? O ty! luminarzu niestałości, bogini o trzech obliczach''bogini o trzech obliczach'' — dziewicza bogini: Diana, utożsamiana z Hekate (łac. Tergeminamque Hecaten, tria virginis ora Dianae)., daj mi wiadomość o damie moich myśli! Wystawiam sobie, że w tej może chwili spozierasz na nią z zawiścią, jak się przechadza w bogatych krużgankach jednego ze swych przepysznych pałaców, albo gdy oparta o złocisty ganek, rozmyśla, jak powrócić spokój mojej utrapionej duszy, jak położyć kres moim cierpieniom i dać spocząć zbolałemu sercu, nareszcie jakim sposobem wyrwać mnie śmierci, a otworzyć lube, błogie życie i nagrodzić moją miłość i zasługi. A ty! słońce, co przyśpieszasz swój bieg, nie dlatego, żeby dniem darzyć śmiertelnych, ale żeby prędzej widzieć to arcydzieło cudów, zanieś jej ode mnie moje pozdrowienie, proszę cię, skoro ją tylko ujrzysz, ale strzeż się ukraść jej pocałunek, bo upewniam cię, że jest niewypowiedzianie skromna i nie mniej byś ją obraził, jak niegdyś, gdy doznałeś wzgardy od tej płochej i niewdzięcznej, za którą w pocie goniłeś po obszarach Tesalii, czy też na pobrzeżach penejskich; doprawdy, że nie pamiętam gdzie to było. Miał dalej ciągnąć Don Kichot górną tę przemowę, gdy mu ją przerwała córka gospodyni, wołając nań z cicha i ręką kiwając: — Pójdźcieno tu bliżej, mości rycerzu — mówiła — proszę! Usłyszawszy głos ten, rozkochany rycerz zwrócił głowę, a widząc przy księżycu, że ktoś woła na niego z dymnika na strychu, (który wziął już co najmniej za okno złotą warowne kratą, a zwykle o zamkach wyobraźnię jego napełniających) wyobraził sobie natychmiast, że to być musi córka pana zamku, miłością ku niemu płonąca, i że oceniając tak wielkie zasługi, błaga go, żeby położył kres swemu męczeństwu. Opanowany tym urojeniem, a nie chcąc się wydać dzikim i niegrzecznym, podszedł do okna i widząc w nim dwie młodziuchne twarzyczki. — O niestety! — zawołał — jakże boleję, nadobna dziewico, żeś nieszczęśliwie skierowała uczucia sercem twoim władnące; nie przypisuj w tym winy biednemu rycerzowi błędnemu, że nie jest już panem swojej woli i że miłość przykuła go na wieki od chwili, jak inna dziewica stała się wszechwładną panią jego duszy. Wybacz mi, błagam cię raz jeszcze o piękna! to, co nie z mojej winy pochodzi! wróć, proszę, do swej komnaty i nie powiększaj niewdzięczności mojej łask swoich szczodrobliwością. Ale jeżeli za miłość, którą ku mnie pałasz, czego innego ode mnie zażądasz niż miłości, rzeknij tylko, a przysięgam na cudne oczy słodkiej tyranki, której jestem niewolnikiem, że wypełnię natychmiast wszystko, czego zażądasz, choćbyś zachciała splotu włosów straszliwej głowy Meduzy, złotego runa albo promieni słońca samego. — Nie tego żąda od ciebie, mości rycerzu, pani moja. — A czegóż żąda pani twoja, cna powiernico? — rzecze Don Kichot. — Żąda tylko, żebyś jej choć podał piękną rękę swoją — mówiła Maritorna, a tym sposobem choć w części ugasił płomień serca, co ją tu do tej strzelnicy przywiódł mimo tylu niebezpieczeństw, mimo narażania się na straszny gniew dostojnego ojca, który, gdyby się o tym dowiedział, na drobne kawałeczki by ją posiekał. — O! nie doczekałby tego — zawołał Don Kichot — uchowaj go Panie, żeby śmiał coś podobnego nawet pomyśleć, jeżeli nie chce zginąć najstraszniejszą i najhaniebniejszą śmiercią, jaką kiedy bądź zginął zbyt surowy ojciec, co ważył się podnieść zuchwałą rękę na pieszczone członki córki zakochanej. Maritorna, nie wątpiąc, iż Don Kichot po tak uroczystym zaklęciu poda rękę i myśląc o swojej psocie, pobiegła co żywo po postronek z uździenicy Sanchowego osła i wnet wróciwszy, zastała wytwornego rycerza, juk stał już nogami na kulbace swego rumaka, wyciągając się jak długi, żeby dosięgnąć okna, z którego wyglądała dziewica, zachwycona jego rycerskimi przymioty i ujmującą postawą. Wyprężył rękę z sił całych i uprzejmie przemówił: — Oto masz, pani, rękę, której żądałaś, masz, podaję ci tę krwawą plagę na niegodziwych, co świat niecnymi burzą gwałtami; podaję ci, powtarzam, tę rękę, której dotąd żadna niewiasta nie miała szczęścia dotknąć, nawet ta, co samowładnie ciałem moim i duszą włada. Podaję ci ją nie dlatego, ażebyś ją ucałowała, ale dlatego, ażebyś przypatrzyła się jej nerwom, zwięzłości i krzepkości muskułów, potędze żył i ze składu tej dłoni wnieść mogła, jakie musi być ramię, do którego ona należy. — Zobaczymy to zaraz — rzecze Maritorna i zadzierzgnąwszy jeden koniec powroza za rygiel u drzwi, drugi zarzuciła na rękę Don Kichota. Kawaler nasz, uczuwszy szorstkość grubego powroza, który mu ścisnął dłoń jak w kleszczach, nie wiedział, co począć. Ale ułagodziwszy się natychmiast: — Zdaje mi się, piękna moja damo — miluchnym rzekł głosem — że masz raczej ochotę okaleczyć mi rękę, niżeli ją ściskać. Miej litość nad nią, daruj jej, błagam cię uprzejmie; ona w niczym nie przyczyniła się do ucisku, który serce twe przygniata, i nie godzi się, abyś zemstę swą wywierała na cząstce tak niewinnej, jeżeli dusza twa tak udręczona, nie powinnaś zemsty ograniczać do jednego członka, a wywrzeć ją na całej mojej istocie, którą ci ryczałtem na ofiarę oddaję. Wisząc w powietrzu, Don Kichot prawił na wiatr tę przesadną galanterię, bo jak tylko Maritorna zobaczyła, że biedak tak dobrze się zadzierzgnął, iż się nie wymknie łatwo, obydwie dziewczyny uciekły zaraz z dymnika, boki zrywając od śmiechu. Rycerz nasz nieboraczysko stał na kulbace, wspierając się na palcach, z ręką na pół w dymnik wsuniętą, a za dłoń mocno skrępowany i drżał ze strachu, ażeby Rosynantowi nie zachciało się skręcić w którą stronę, bo gdyby się ruszył, zostawiłby go na męczeńskiej prawdziwie torturze. Sam więc ani drgnął i tak cichutko się sprawował, że oddechu nawet nie śmiał dobrze wciągnąć, bojąc się jakim ruchem zniecierpliwić Rosynanta, którego znał dobrze i wiedział, że sam z siebie, choćby sto lat, stać będzie nieporuszony. Widząc nareszcie, że dam już nie ma i że go zdradliwie uwiązano, poczciwy Don Kichot uroił sobie zaraz, że to muszą być czary, jak i zeszłym razem, kiedy w tym zamku mauretański mulnik tak potężnie mu skórę wygarbował. Klął więc na czym świat stoi swoją nierozwagę, że się dał znów złapać i powtórnie wszedł do tego zamku, gdzie los raz już tak mu nie dopisał; boć to rzecz wiadoma między rycerzami błędnymi, że kiedy im się jedna próba nie powiedzie, to już znak niezawodny, że przygoda taka nie dla nich przeznaczona, dlatego wolni są już od obowiązku powtórnego jej jeszcze próbowania. Ściągał jednak jak mógł rękę, próbując, czy się nie da z łapki wydobyć, ale wszystkie usiłowania były daremne, tym więcej, że bał się szarpnąć, żeby Rosynant jakiego ruchu nie zrobił. Nie było rady, musiał wspięty na palcach, stać na kulbace, bo żeby usiąść, na co miał wielką ochotę, trzeba było chyba rękę sobie oberwać. O ileż razy w tym smutnym zawieszeniu wzdychał do owej cudownej szabli Amidesa, co wszystkie czary niweczyła! Jakże zapamiętale przeklinał swój los nieszczęśliwy, co pozbawiając ziemię jego dzielnego ramienia, dopóki tak zaklętym będzie, pozbawiał go zarazem sławy, jaką przez ten czas sobie zdobył! Ileż razy wzywał słodkiego imienia Dulcynei z Toboso, jakże rozpaczliwie przywoływał giermka swojego, zacnego Sancho Pansę, który, rozciągnięty na oślej kulbace, spał w najlepsze jak zabity, nie wiedząc nawet, czy żyje. Ileż razy na koniec domagał się pomocy od mądrego Lirgandea albo Alquifa, lub też pociechy od drogiej przyjaciółki swojej, Urgany! Świtać nareszcie zaczęło i dzień go zastał w tym stanie i takiej rozpaczy, że ryczał jak byk. Święcie był przekonany, że to siła czarnoksięskiego zaklęcia taką sztukę mu spłatała. W mniemaniu tym utwierdzała go jeszcze bardziej kamienna nieruchomość Rosyanta; ani wątpił już, że przez długie wieki w tym stanie pozostać musi, razem z rumakiem, nie jedząc, nie pijąc i nie śpiąc, dopóki z zaklęcia nie ustąpi, a mędrszy jaki czarownik nie zdejmie z niego uroku. Słońce tymczasem się ukazało, gdy czterej rycerze, od stóp do głów uzbrojeni w piękne rynsztunki, zajechali przed gospodę i do drzwi zapukali. Don Kichot, dopełniając obowiązku pilnego czatownika, przemówił do nich dumnie i zuchwale: — Rycerze albo giermkowie, ktokolwiek bądź jesteście, nie macie po co pukać do bram tego zamku! Czyż nie widzicie, że o tej godzinie wszyscy spoczywają pogrążeni w śnie i że nie ma zwyczaju otwierać fortecy wcześniej, jak po wschodzie słońca? Odstąpcie i czekajcie, aż dzień będzie dobry, a potem zobaczymy, czy można otworzyć lub nie. — Hola! — odrzekł jeden z jezdnych — jakiż tu jest u diabła zamek, czy forteca, żeby nas znaglać do tych ceregieli? Jeżeli jesteś gospodarzem, każ nam otworzyć w tej chwili, bo bardzo nam pilno; chcemy tylko popaść nasze konie i dalej wyruszyć w drogę. — Mości kawalerze — odparł Don Kichot — mamże ja minę gospodarza? — Nie wiem, jaką masz minę — odpowiedział inny — ale to wiem, że ci się śni, że się znajdujesz w zamku. — Tak jest, w zamku i to w jednym ze znaczniejszych w całej okolicy — odrzekł znów Don Kichot — w którym obecnie zamieszkuje osoba, co była niegdyś w posiadaniu berła i korony. — Chętnie gotów jestem temu uwierzyć — rzekł jezdny — bo wystawiam sobie, że znajduje się tu trupa komediantów, a ci na scenie przedstawiają się jako królowie i pewno, że do takiej chałupy nikt inny nie zajedzie, tak tu ponuro i głucho, jak w grobie. — O! małoś jeszcze rzeczy poznał na świecie — rzeknie Don Kichot — kiedy nie wiesz jeszcze, jakie cuda zdarzają się w błędnym rycerstwie. Znudziła nareszcie ta rozmowa przybyszów i zaczęli łomotać z całych sił do bramy, a na ten gwałt wszyscy się pobudzili i gospodarz wyszedł otworzyć. Zdarzyło się tymczasem, że klacz jednego z przybyłych, zbliżywszy się do Rosyanta, zaczęła go obwąchiwać; konisko nie z drzewa, choć tak wyglądał, chciał też ze swej strony odpłacić się uprzejmością grzecznej klaczce i pobawić się z nią bliżej; wiadomo, że póki stał ze zwieszoną głową i uszami spuszczonymi, służył za nieruchomy piedestał wyprężonemu jak cięciwa panu swojemu, teraz zaś, kiedy zagrzany galanterią, ruszył się z miejsca i ledwie krok zrobił, obsunęły się nogi nieszczęśliwemu Don Kichotowi i runąłby ciężko na ziemię, gdyby tak krzepko za rękę nie był przywiązany. Straszne męki przecierpiał biedny nasz wojak; ból ogniem przeszył mu całe ciało, zdawało mu się, że na torturach pięść mu wyrywają; gwałtowność upadku i ciężar ciała tak go wyciągnęły, że nogami prawie ziemi dostawał. To powiększało jeszcze jego męczarnie, bo czując, że tak mało jeszcze mu brakuje, żeby stanąć na nogach, wyprężał się z całej siły i tym sposobem nieznośnego sobie udręczenia przyczyniał. ----